Who is the Sharkslayer'
by Sweet Possum
Summary: a deleted scene where Sykes goes into Lino's office, who wants to here more about the sharkslayer, and threatends him.


'Who is the Shark slayer?'

**What happened right after Oscar went to take care of the sharks? This is the part where Sykes hears he has to go to Don Lino's office, and sort things out between him and the Sharkslayer. So I hope you like. And please review!**

"Sharks!" a fish cried, when he had randomly appeared into Oscar's penthouse during a party. "On the...on the edge of the reef; they're great whites!"

All fish started to panic, swimming all over the place.

Oscar was in panic, too, although he stood still with his love interest, Lola. "Ok, everybody go home to your loved ones, and spend the last few hours that you have with each other," he exclaimed, when he covered himself with his fins, and hid behind Lola, who curiously moved out of the way after it was silent.

The fish were confused. What the heck was he doing? He was the Sharkslayer! There was no reason for him to panic. He could take care of it easily.

"Oh. I mean, that's the way it use to be around here. We'd be all scrambling...for cover and stuff. But not since Oscar came to town!"

The fish cheered with excitement.

"So, uhh, Lola, baby. Just wait here, and I'm gonna be right back. I'm gonna go..TAKE CARE OF THE SHARKS." The frightened fish swam off to the elevator.

"Go get em, Tiger!" Sykes exclaimed, with two fins up in the air, as well as other fish cheering, going "go get em Oscar!"

Oscar nervously pushed the button, and tried to entertain the fish before it was time for him to go down. "Biceps, Triceps! Errr.!"

"Go get em Oscar!"

"Emm..err..." When the elevator door opened, Oscar went in, and continued his entertainment. And before everybody knew it, the doors closed, and everybody continued to cheer.

_RING! _Sykes held out his cell phone, and answered happily. "Hello!"

"This is Luca the Octopus," the voice from the other line replied.

Sykes suddenly became nervous, and gulped, as his body started to puff and cause air sounds. "Uhh..."

"The boss wants you. He needs to know about somebody important. Now."

"Oh Great," Sykes said, as he hung up. He sighed, when he went to the elevator, and made himself go down.

This was not good at all. Lino obviously heard about the Sharkslayer, and wanted to hear more about him. This was indeed not good.

When Sykes got to the sharks' hideout, he nervously peaked through the door, and saw Lino, ready to start the conversation.

"Come in, Sykes," the mob shark said.

The puffer fish swam in, nervously, but tried to make things as smooth as possible. "Hey, you look great today."

"Have a seat, Sykes."

Sykes sat down in the chair he usually sat in, and waited for Don Lino to continue.

"I here that there's...a Sharkslayer in town."

_Of course not, _is what Sykes wanted to say. "Says who? What's with that?"

The shark angrily sat in his seat. "News passes by. Don't play stupid on me, Sykes."

"Uh..."

"You're the only fish I can trust, the only guy who can tell me everything. So what's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing's going on. Have a nice day."

"Don't move, Sykes."

Before he could move, he looked at the shark nervously. He was indeed suspicious.

"I know he lives on the south side. And that's where you live. You should know about him."

"Oh. Well, maybe I would know a little bit."

"Well, if you know, then I need to know. I'm not going to let this get in my way, Sykes."

"Oh, you don't have to worry, as long as you don't do any harm."

Lino's anger grew, only giving the puffer fish a mad look on his face.

"Um.."

"This whole thing is not going to rule me."

"Well, you're going to have to live. Because the shark slayer is stronger then anybody. And he can slay you good."

Lino suddenly jumped from his seat, and charged at Sykes, causing his chair to tumble.

The puffer fish nervously backed up, as the shark came forward.

"You tell him that my boys are going to pay him a little visit."

"Uh..." Sykes was speechless. He had know idea what to say after that, since this was very serious. "Uh.." The puffer fish backed up some more, and headed for the door nervously, still having eyes on the angry shark, and then left.

Lino sighed, and sat down in his seat.

"Boss?" the octopus asked, as he crept in the room.

"Oh, hey Luca."

"So did you tell him?"

"Yes. You are to go tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Of course."

When Sykes got back to the penthouse, that appeared to finally be empty, Ernie and Bernie, who were playing the Sharkslayer video game, started asking questions. "Where were you, boss?"

"I was at Lino's," he replied. "We have some serious problem."

"No worries, boss. The Sharkslayer can handle it."

"Yeah, you're right!" Sykes held out his cell phone and punched in a number. "It's ringing... and...Hey, Lino!"

"What do you want, Sykes?" the angry shark asked.

"I would just like you to know that the shark slayer can beat anybody. Even you! So I suggest you stay out of my busyness."

"You can't tell me that. You're not in charge of me!"

"Oh yeah. Well the shark slayer made me his knew manager. So I'm now, what I like to call, untouchable. You here me?"

"Sykes," Oscar, who finally came in, said nervously, and swam over to Sykes.

"Hey Oscar!" the jellyfish exclaimed, who had let Oscar's character in the video game get eaten by the shark.

"Ow! Hey!" He then finally got to Sykes. "Sykes..."

"Hey," Sykes started at Oscar, "there he is. My brotha, my player, the Sharkslayer."

"Whatever. Listen..."

"Oh, and from now on, you'll have to start paying me protection," Sykes said to Lino on the phone.

"I won't dare!" Lino exclaimed.

"Sykes," Oscar continued, "the deal is off. The shark I just killed was Don Lino's son!"

"I know, ain't it great?" Sykes asked Oscar.

"Not if he finds out!"

"What do you mean finds out? I'm on the phone with him right know."

Oscar couldn't believe it, and gave a freaked look.

"You think that you can do that just because you're the manager of the Sharkslayer?" Lino asked on the phone.

"That's right," Sykes replied, "I got the Sharkslayer right here in front of me."

Oscar tried to motion Sykes not to tell Lino anything else.

But Sykes took it the other way. "And he's gonna slay you, and your sharks," Sykes said to Lino.

"Sykes!" Oscar exclaimed, and swam up to him. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Hey that's good. That's good, I like that. Shut up, Lino. Ha! Shut up!"

"What!" Don Lino explained. "Get the Sharkslayer on the phone!"

"What? Oh kid, here, he wants to talk to you."

"I'm not here, I'm' not here," Oscar whispered, trying to get himself out of the situation.

"Yeah, he's right here." Sykes handed Oscar the phone.

"Hello," he said gently.

"Shut up?!" The shark explained. "Shut up! You don't tell me to shut up, I tell you to shut up." Lino suddenly heard beeping from the other line, and replied to it. "Huh? Hello?"

"Yeah, how ya doing. Give me a pie with everything on it," Luca the octopus said on the other line. "Anchovies, meatballs..."

"LUCA."

"Oh, hey boss? What are you doin working in a pizza joint?"

"Get off the phone!"

"But I'm hungry."

Lino sighed after he hung up and went back to Oscar's line. "My guys are coming for you, Sharkslayer. Their ganna tear you fin from fin!"

Oscar was in deep shock after the shark hung up on him. He sat down on the couch in total shock, knowing that he was in huge trouble.

"Come on, who're your puff daddy?" Sykes asked happily, "who takes care of you? Huh? Ha?" The puffer fish suddenly made the jellyfish turn off the game. "Come on you two, we've got work to do."

"Aww...Mon I was winning!" the jellyfish wined.

Oscar jumped off the couch, and swam toward Sykes. "Sykes, man you got it all wrong."

"Their going to write songs about you, kid," Sykes said happily, as he waited in the elevator with his henchmen. "The shark bites," he sung.

"Sykes."

"With is teeth, dear. And then Oscar..."

"Sykes!"

"Kicked his butt."

The elevator finally closed, and Oscar freaked out, trying to get it to open. "Sykes!"

THE END

**SP-so that was it. I hope you liked it. And to tell you, at the part in Lino's office where he goes "you tell him my boys are gonna pay him a little visit," I actually did see that in the trailer, I guess it got cut off in the movie. But that's how I thought of this story. Please review! I am a Shark Tale fan, and I want others to notice that, and read any stories I write on here!**


End file.
